Disney Prince
The Disney Princes are an official line-up of male protagonists and deuteragonists (except for Li Shang who is the tritagonist) who are the love-interests of the Disney Princesses. These include The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, Prince Adam and Prince Naveen who are each born of royal heritage, as well as Aladdin and Flynn Rider, who become royalty by marrying a princess. Li Shang and John Smith are not considered royalty but are both still considered a "prince" because their respective love interest, Mulan and Pocahontas, are official Disney Princesses. List of Disney Princes The Prince The Prince (also known as Prince Florian when Disney Princess franchise started) is Snow White's love interest in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. While traveling near the Queen's castle, he hears Snow White singing into the "wishing" well ("I'm Wishing"), and approaches her. He starts singing with her, which frightens her, forcing her to run from him and into the castle. He, however, continues singing ("One Song") beneath her balcony, for he has fallen in love with her. The Prince doesn't appear again until after Snow White has been poisoned by the apple, courtesy of her stepmother, the Queen. The Prince, however, awakens her with a kiss, and they ride off into the sunset in their castle in the sky, presumably get married, and live happily ever after. Original Voice and Singing: Harry Stockwell (Original Film), James Arnold Taylor (Kingdom Hearts, current) Prince Charming Prince Henry, also better known as Prince Charming, is the love interest of Cinderella from Cinderella. When Cinderella arrives at the ball, Prince Charming instantly falls in love with her, and dances only with her for the entire night. However, Cinderella is forced to leave at midnight before the Fairy Godmother's magic wears off and she is discovered. As she flees, one of Cinderella's glass slippers is left on the grand staircase, but she continues running. Failing to pursue her, Prince Charming declares that whoever fits the shoe will become his bride. After days of searching for the right girl, the Grand Duke comes to Cinderella's house, places the shoe on her foot, and it fits perfectly. Therefore, Prince Charming chooses her as his bride, they wed, and live happily ever after. Original Voice: William Phipps (Original Film), Christopher Daniel Barnes (Sequels), Matt Nolan (Kingdom Hearts) Original Singing Voice: Mike Douglas (Original Film) Phillip Prince Phillip is Princess Aurora's love interest from Sleeping Beauty. Prince Phillip was betrothed to the princess at an early age, much to his apparent chagrin. But in order to protect Princess Aurora from Maleficent's curse, she is stowed away by the three good fairies and raised in a secluded forest for 16 years. By chance, Aurora and Phillip meet in the forest, and fall deeply in love. Of course, they do not remember each other from childhood, but they feel as if they have met before ("Once Upon a Dream"). Unfortunately, Aurora's curse is fullfilled on her 16th birthday, and she falls into a deep sleep. However, Phillip defeats Maleficent (with the help of the good faires), and with a kiss, awakens the princess from her slumber, and they live happily ever after. Original Voice and Singing: Bill Shirley (Original Film), Roger Craig Smith (2002 - 2007), Josh Robert Thompson (Kingdom Hearts, current) Eric Prince Eric 'is the human who captured the heart of Princess Ariel in ''The Little Mermaid. After Ariel saves Eric from drowning, she sings to him, and he is instantly entranced by her beautiful singing voice. Ariel, however, dives back into the sea just as he was coming to consciousness, and the two never meet. Eric then decides that he will only marry the girl who saved him; the owner of the beautiful voice. But when Ariel returns to shore as a mute human, Eric doesn't realize she is the one who saved him, for she sold her voice to Ursula the Sea Witch in return for legs. Soon, Ursula transforms herself into a beautiful girl named "Vanessa", and uses Ariel's voice to force Eric to want to marry her. This almost happens, but Ariel manages to crash the wedding, and her voice returns to her. However, Ariel transforms back into a mermaid, and Vanessa becomes Ursula again, now determined to end both Ariel and ''Eric's lives. However, Eric manages to impale Ursula with the stern of a sunken ship, and their lives are saved. Ariel soon becomes a true human (courtesy of her father), and finally, Eric and Ariel wed, and live happily ever after. He is the only father in the Disney Prince franchise after Ariel gave birth to their daughter named Melody. Original Voice: Christopher Daniel Barnes (Original Film, ''Kingdom Hearts), Jeff Bennett (Television series), Rob Paulsen (Sequel) Adam '''Prince Adam, also known as The Beast, is one of the main characters of Beauty and the Beast. At the age of eleven, he was turned into the hideous Beast by an Enchantress because of his attitude - he is arrogant, self-centered, and spoiled. He is given ten years to find someone who loves him and he loves in return. Shortly after his twenty-first birthday, he finds Maurice in his castle and locks him in the dungeon. Maurice's daughter Belle, comes looking for him, and trades her freedom for her father's. Eventually she and the Beast fall in love, but after finding out that her father is sick and near death, he sets her free, which breaks his heart. After a series of events, a lynch mob comes to kill him, led by a rival suitor named Gaston. The Beast is too disheartened from Belle's departure to stop them. Gaston eventually finds and attacks him. The Beast is still too miserable to fight back and allows Gaston to continue his assault. But when Belle shows up to stop Gaston, the Beast gets up and fights back, eventually griping Gaston by the throat over a ledge until the hunter pathetically pleads for his life. The Beast, realizing that he would be no better than Gaston, pulls the hunter back and quietly says, "Get out." Belle then runs to the balcony, and The Beast goes to her. Unfortunately, Gaston refuses to admit defeat and fatally stabs the Beast in the side. In the process, Gaston loses his balance and falls from the castle roof to his apparent death. Belle pulls the Beast back up on the balcony, but he succumbs to his injuries. Belle's love for him breaks the spell, and he is revived and turned back into the prince and lives happily with Belle. Original Voice and Singing: Robby Benson Aladdin Aladdin is the main character of Aladdin. He falls in love with Princess Jasmine, and they are married, thus making him a prince by marriage. Before marrying Jasmine, he was a street rat - an orphaned thief. He became a prince temporarily, as "Prince Ali Ababwa", due to a wish made to Genie to gain the love of Princess Jasmine. After a romantic carpet ride, He and Jasmine are to announce their love to the kingdom in the morning but feels guilt for lying to the kingdom. He goes to tell Jasmine the truth but the city is under attack by Jafar who has stolen the lamp. Aladdin, Abu and Carpet are banished to the ends of the earth leaving Jafar in control. He returns with Abu and Carpet to battle Jafar. The sorcerer transforms Abu into a toy, destroys Carpet and imprisons Jasmine. Soon enough Jafar transforms into a giant snake and begins crushing Aladdin in his coils. Aladdin quickly thinks up a plan tricking Jafar into using his third wish to become a Genie. This gets Jafar and his sidekick Iago, trapped in their own lamp and banished to the Cave of Wonders. After Jafar is defeated and Aladdin has Genie freed, the Sultan decrees that the Princess may "marry whoever she deems worthy". They would eventually marry in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Original Voice: Scott Weinger Original Singing Voice: Brad Kane John Smith Captain John Smith is Pocahontas's love interest from Pocahontas. A handsome, well respected and adventurous explorer, he is chosen to be captain of the settlers in the New World. There, he is quickly impressed by the land and is ready to explore and conquer it. Unbeknownst to him, Pocahontas has been following him. He stops to wash his face at a river, but notices a reflection. Hiding behind a rock, he readies his gun, but when he jumps upon the person, he discovers the beautiful woman. The two talk for some time, telling each other their different names for things and different lifestyles. John unintentionally insults her, though, by talking about how his people have improved the lives of savages everywhere, with things like decent roads and houses. He tries to apologize and Pocahontas responds by showing him the beauty of nature. As the film progresses, John falls deeper in love with Pocahontas and grows to respect her people and lifestyle as well. Over a series of events, Kocoum, Pocahontas' fiance, is killed after attacking John for kissing Pocahontas and John is sentenced to be executed by the Powhatans. Pocahontas saves him from this fate, though he is still shot by Governor Ratcliffe, who is outraged by the alliances the settlers have made with the Powhatans. Ratcliffe is chained and sent back to England to await punishment for his crime, as Pocahontas and John share a tearful goodbye promising to always be there for one another in the future as he returns home to seek the medical attention he needs. Although Pocahontas ends up with John Rolfe in the direct-to-video sequel, the Walt Disney Company and many fans do not regard this as canon, as with many low-budget Disney sequels, leaving John Smith as the "official" love of Pocahontas. Original Voice and Singing Voice: Mel Gibson (Original film), Donal Gibson (Sequel) Li Shang Captain Li Shang is Mulan's love-interest from Mulan. He's a Chinese army captain. During his appointment in the first movie, is a highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match, albeit at times being too "by-the-book" and putting his duty above his feelings, in contrast to Mulan. He is often called a 'Pretty Boy' due to his dashing good looks and strong physique. He is reserved and thoughtful, a more logical and calming influence to Mulan's adventurous personality. Shortly after his initial introduction in Mulan, Shang is appointed newly as an army captain, by his father who is a general. Later through the film, he becomes friends with Ping (who is Fa Mulan disguised as a man), after his life is saved by him/her. Shortly after, however, he finds out that Ping is actually a woman disguised as a soldier, which is forbidden by Imperial Law and punishable by death. After sparing her life, and later helping her save the Empire, they become love interests to each other with the closing of the film. Original Voice: B.D. Wong Original Singing Voice: Donnie Osmond Naveen Prince Naveen is the laid-back prince from Disney's 2009 animated feature, The Princess and the Frog. After being cut off by his parents, the rulers of the fictional land of Maldonia, he travels to New Orleans. True to his playboy reputation, he woos all the girls in the city. However, he is only after one – Charlotte La Bouff, daughter of the richest Sugar Baron in New Orleans. He need her money to continue living his carefree life. After being conned by Dr. Facilier, a voodoo man, he is transformed into a frog, while his servant Lawrence assumes his form. From there he goes on to accidentally turn Charlotte's best friend, Tiana, into a frog and gets them both chased into a swamp. During a series of misadventures there (involving Louis, a jazz playing alligator and Ray, a lovesick firefly) he discovers he loves Tiana and tried to propose to her. But Dr. Facilier's shadows capture him before he gets the chance. After Tiana defeats Dr. Facilier, he kisses Charlotte (who is princess for a day) to become human again. But it was too late- Charlotte wasn't a princess anymore. Still, he gets married to Tiana in frog form. Once they kiss, they become human again because marrying a prince made Tiana a princess. They both go on to live a happy life co-owning Tiana's restaurant. Original Voice and Singing: Bruno Campos Flynn Rider Eugene Fitzherbert who goes by Flynn Rider out of embarrassment of his birthname, is a famous thief, known for his charm and good looks. After stealing the lost Princess' crown, he takes shelter in a secluded tower in the woods, where he is captured and knocked out (three times) by Rapunzel. She convinces him to escort her to the Kingdom to watch the annual Floating Lantern ceremony, and if he does so and returns her home safely, then she'll return his satchel to him that she has hidden under the steps of the stairs, which contains the lost princess' crown. Although at first Flynn finds her to be a nuisance, he soon starts to fall in love with Rapunzel. After a romantic evening under the light of thousands of glittering lanterns, Flynn, who has been given back his satchel by Rapunzel, decides to give up his dreams of riches to be with Rapunzel and attempts to give the crown to the Stabbington Brothers. However, they reveal that they know about Rapunzel's magic hair, and express their desire to use her for money. Flynn is then knocked unconscious and tied to a boat, which is set to sail toward the Kingdom. When Rapunzel sees his silhouette steering the boat away from her, she is tricked into believing Flynn abandoned her, and returns with her mother to the tower. After being thrown in jail and sentenced to death, The Pub Thugs and Maximus help Flynn escape, and he and Maximus rush to save Rapunzel. In the end, however, they come to save each other, with Flynn cutting Rapunzel's hair to free her of Mother Gothel and Rapunzel healing his wound with a magic tear. They get married in the short "Tangled Ever After", thus making him a prince by marriage. Original Voice and Singing: Zachary Levi Future Prince From the upcoming movie Frozen. Hans (pending) Kristoff Disney Heroes Somewhat related to the Disney Princes is a line of action figures sold at Disney Store locations, Disney Heroes. It features different Disney characters with stylized appearances, some of which are quite different from their appearances in their respective films. In addition to the heroes Peter Pan, Hercules and Prince Phillip, the collection also offers the villains Maleficent (in her Dragon form) and Captain Hook. There is little indication, however, that this will develop into a franchise (such as the successful Disney Princess product line). Unofficial Princes The unofficial Disney princes are as follows: *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Bambi (Bambi) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Simba (The Lion King) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hercules (Hercules) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis, becomes a king instead of a prince) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Yao, Ling and Chien Po (Mulan) *Prince Edward (Enchanted) Gallery tumblr_lbknohlx0J1qbemqao1_400.png tumblr_lh5fbcz6jF1qb5lfoo1_400.jpg|Disney Princes and their original voice actors first meeting.png|Disney Princes first meeting the Princesses See also *Disney Princesses Trivia *All the Disney Princes have either brown or blue eyes, except Naveen who has amber eyes. *Prince Adam is the only redheaded Disney Prince, as he has light auburn hair. *John Smith is the only blond Disney Prince, until Kristoff joins. *Aladdin and Flynn Rider are the only princes to not be royal by blood, but by marriage. *Li Shang is the only "prince" who is not royal by blood or by marriage. *John Smith is the only "prince" who does not live happily ever after with his princess. *Phillip and Eric are at the same time royal by blood and marriage. Florian may be as well, but it has not been established that he is the son of a King (he could be the son of a prince (royal) or of a prince (ruler in his own right of a Principality). *Despite being the son of the king and queen of the Gods, Hercules himself is not considered a prince nor is he featured in the Disney Princes line. For that matter, his love interest (and wife) Megara is not considered a Disney Princess. *''Brave'' is the only Disney Princess film to not have a prince; it has three: Harris, Hubert and Hamish, her triplet brothers... though they are not members of the franchise either. *''Frozen'' will be the first Princess film to feature two princes as love interests. *There are no Princes that were born in the United States. *With the sole exception of Milo Thatch (who bypassed the Prince title and went straight to becoming a King after marrying Queen Kida) and Arthur Pendragon, none of the princes ever become Kings. References *IMDB es:Príncipes Disney Category:Lists of characters Disney Prince Disney Prince